


Uova di serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Furry, Gender or Sex Swap, PWP, Pregnant Sex, Snakes, facesitting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tirio uccise una femmina di serpente durante l'atto riproduttivo, ora è tempo che paghi completamente.





	1. Uova di serpente

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del pornfest: ORIGINALE F/M Queening stool.  
> Seguito di ‘Tiria’s dance’.

Uova di serpente

Il dio serpente smise di suonare la sua musica e adagiò il flauto a terra, Tiria ricadde esausta sul pavimento. Aveva delle ferite aperte sulla spalla e il sangue scivolava sul suo corpo dalle forme esasperate e la pelle abbronzata liscia, i capelli imperlati di sudore.

Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma cadde carponi, fu penetrata dalla coda del dio serpente che iniziò a prepararla, la giovane gridava sentendosi eccitata, dimenando i glutei su e giù, i suoi capezzoli erano turgidi, saliva scivolava dalla sua bocca spalancata.

Gli occhi del dio serpente divennero ferini, mentre faceva saettare la lingua biforcuta.

“È tempo si compia l’ultimo atto. Tu hai impedito la nascita di nuovi serpenti uccidendo una femmina, il tuo grembo deve divenire fucina di nuovi nati” recitò. L’avvolse tra le sue spire e la sollevò, la giovane si dimenava.

Il dio serpente si strusciò contro di lei, facendola aderire al proprio petto e la penetrò con un colpo secco, muovendosi dentro Tiria che iniziò ad andargli incontro col bacino.

Tiria gridò, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere e unì le gambe, la fessura davanti le divenne più grande, il ventre rigonfio, mentre le sue gambe si tramutavano in una lunga coda da serpente.

Il dio serpente depositò le sue uova dentro di lei, facendole gonfiare l’addome e continuò a prenderla, facendola arrivare all’orgasmo, prima d’inseminarle col suo sperma.

La nuova donna serpente continuò freneticamente a muoversi, proseguendo a copulare con il compagno. Sentiva il desiderio impossessarsi completamente di lei ed iniziò a ripetere delle suppliche come un mantra.

“Un tempo desiderasti poter uccidere i tuoi genitori, dei semplici pastori. Ti ho accontentato. Ho divorato tua madre e ho lasciato che il grande Dio toro possedesse tuo padre fino a ucciderlo” sibilò il Dio Serpente.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Tiria, che riuscì solo a continuare a implorare, il serpente continuò a prenderla da davanti, ma la penetrò da dietro con la punta della coda.

Fuori dal tempio il giorno si dava il cambio con la notte, ma il corpo del Dio serpente era deformato dai capretti che aveva divorato, che si stavano corrodendo coi succhi gastrici nella parte animalesca del suo corpo.

Il dio serpente fece stendere Tiria, esausta, il cui corpo, però, continuava a contrarsi desideroso.

“Non troverai pace fino a che le innumerevoli uova di serpenti non divini che porti in grembo non si saranno schiuse.Sono innumerevoli e questo ti porterà un perenne desiderio quasi infinito” spiegò il dio, teneva la bocca di Tiria tappata con la coda, ma quella continuava a supplicare.

“... Però conosco qualcosa che ti soddisferà” disse. Sfilò la coda, ma si sedette sul viso di lei, senza soffocarla, mentre con la coda tornava a penetrarla.

Tiria si rilassò, andando incontro alla coda di lui, ogni tanto leccava le scaglie dei glutei di lui che le premevano sul viso.

“Tranquilla, quando dovrò alzarmi da qui, ti farò svenire. E tutti gli uomini che si macchieranno di colpe verso la mia specie, diverranno il tuo pasto. Tu pensa solo a dare vita a quanti più serpenti possibili” ordinò.

I gorgoglii di Tiria furono soffocati dal suo essere seduto sul viso di lei.


	2. Cap.2 La vittima del serpente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:ORIGINALE F/M 'Come desidera, mia signora.' .

Cap.2 La vittima del serpente

 

Il giovane era intento a zappare, udì qualcosa strisciare e si voltò di scatto, la zappa gli era caduta a terra. Indossava solo i pantaloni e i suoi muscoli tesi erano madidi di sudore.

Guardò confuso la giovane donna che era apparsa davanti a lui, aveva una grande gonna da sposa, ma indossava un corpetto da odalisca argenteo che con difficoltà le stringeva il seno molto prosperoso.

“Voi chi siete, splendida visione?” domandò.

La giovane piegò a o le labbra piene e rosse, aveva la pelle abbronzata.

“Oggi è un giorno di festa. Vuoi festeggiarlo con me?” lo invogliò con voce seducente.

“Come desidera, mia signora” disse il giovane, leccandosi le labbra.

La ragazza si fece vedere interessata ad alcune ginestre, il giovine se ne accorse e si piegò in avanti per raccogliergliene un mazzolino, Tiria fece scattare la propria coda di serpente, che scivolò da fuori la gonna e toccò con la punta incantata il ragazzo, che rimase immobilizzato a novanta.

Tiria scivolò in avanti, utilizzando la coda e con le unghie aguzze delle sue mani liberò dai vestiti il giovane incantato.

La parte finale della sua coda vibrava. Tiria la utilizzò per penetrare il giovane, all’inizio faticò trovandolo stretto, ma alla fine riuscì ad abituarlo e a passare.

Il giovane bloccato avvertì il piacere subentrare al dolore, mentre il suo corpo veniva avvolto da una nuvoletta dorata. Non poteva muoversi, ma riusciva ugualmente a respirare, i suoi occhi si erano bloccati chiusi e vedeva tutto nero, ma sentiva il respiro della donna serpente risuonargli nelle orecchie.

“La tua colpa è stata di aver fatto con della pelle di serpente delle scarpe e, per questo, parteciperai alla cerimonia nel giorno del serpente in nome del mio dio” sibilò.

Tiria finì di prenderlo, l’incantesimo aveva fatto in modo che il giovane ne desiderasse ancora, lo avvolse tra le sue spire nascondendolo sotto la gonna, lì dove aveva il ventre rigonfio di uova. Gli permise di penetrarla e lo mosse lei, il giovane si lasciò guidare. I suoi glutei continuavano a vibrare, ma anche il suo membro era eccitato, lo sentiva affondare tra le uova di lei che lo massaggiavano.

Boccheggiò ansante e venne.

Intanto Tiria lo conduceva con sé. Lo trascinò, strisciando, fino al tempio. Qui lo fece scivolare fuori da lei, dov'era intanto venuto altre volte e lo lasciò rotolare sul pavimento.

Il dio serpente lo investì con il raggio viola dei suoi occhi e il giovane divenne un capretto, ancora sporco di sperma. Belò, dimenandosi desideroso, il dio serpente ghignò e lo morse, il suo veleno non permise al sangue di coagulare e la bestia, tra spasmi di dolore spirò.

Tiria spalancò le fauci e lo divorò in un unico boccone.


End file.
